Perfection & Rumination
by Buttercup89
Summary: Will & Elizabeth, have been happily married for a few years, when they are suprised by Captian Jack Sparrow's Return but with Jack back an sparks flying can Elizabeth stay faithful to Will while a Pirate is on the loose?
1. Default Chapter

Perfection and Rumination  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the dark clouds began to swarm over Port Royal, the guards who kept watch over the docks started to nod off from the days of sleepless watch over the city that had once been attacked by Pirates. A lot of things had been destroyed. Houses brought to ruin, people killed trying to defend what was theirs, mother's crying trying to protect their children, and many other horrible things had crumbled underneath a pirate attack.  
  
Most of all something had overcome the attack on Port Royal. That was love, a love so true, that it overcame everything. It was a love between a simple blacksmith, William Turner and the Governor's Daughter, Elizabeth Swann that conquered everything. They were brought together by their adventures on The Black Pearl.  
  
"William, hurry up! We are going to be late'' Elizabeth called from the parlor of their new home.  
  
William stood at the top of the staircase with nothing but a pair of ivory coloured pants on; his dark hair let loose sitting just on his shoulders.  
  
"Late what do you mean late? Elizabeth why are you in such a rush? We have all day too meet with your father."  
  
Elizabeth came out of the parlor clipping on some diamond earrings and faced Will. She him a stern and forceful look, "Father has requested that we be there to meet with him for some reason of sheer importance."  
  
Will shrugged his shoulders and returned back upstairs to their room, where he put on a clean shirt, brushed his hair back into a pony tail, and headed back down stairs to accompany his wife.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek, but he sensed the coldness towards him, as they were about to exit the house. She had been acting this way for the past few days All they seemed to do was go and see her father. It just appeared to be another one of those days where they sit around and chat about pointless things. Little did Will know that this meeting wasn't to see if he had permission to take Elizabeth to the dressmaker, or to see different parts of Port Royal together. Oh no, something had snuck into Port Royal, something undiscovered, something that haunted both their dreams, something that they hoped would return.  
  
As Elizabeth picked up her bag and put up her pick lace umbrella Will put on his jacket and opened the door for his wife. Just as he closed the door behind him and locked it, he heard Elizabeth cry in frenzy. Will turned around to face what had startled Elizabeth so. There, walking right up to the front door at which Elizabeth and Will stood, was a man with a very familiar face, a face so familiar it left both of them almost speechless.  
  
After a few seconds of recognition, Will cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
''Jack..Jack Sparrow is that you?'' Will said with a hoarse voice.  
  
The Pirate fumbled, mumbled and swayed from side to side.  
  
''Captain Jack Sparrow at ye...service" and he took one last look at them and fell face first straight onto the front porch.  
  
Will crouched down to see if Jack was ok. He picked up Jacks arm and then let it go again, fall straight back to the ground.  
  
Elizabeth ran to the back of the house and filled a bucket with cold water. After a few minuets she rounded the corner and threw the water onto Jack. Both Will and Elisabeth waited anxiously. Finally Jack started to come round.  
  
Will turned to Elizabeth and gestured to Jack, who was holding his head an moaning, "Can you help me get him inside the house before anyone sees him? You know the price a pirate gets if he is seen in Port Royal! Death, Quick!"  
  
Elizabeth agreed, and she three her purse and umbrella on the porch and helped Will lift Jack into the house. They left him to rest on the sofa with their butler, Loki, keeping a close watch over the drunken pirate. They hurried out of the house, both unsure what the house would look like when they got home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will and Elizabeth hurried down the dirty streets of Port Royal to greet Governor Swann. They both wondered what was so important. They just hoped that Jack didn't cause too much trouble for Loki.  
  
They approached the Governors chambers and hurried inside. Elizabeth rushed to her father and hugged him with such force that she nearly swept him off his feet, nearly knocking him to the ground. Will stood there waiting for Governor Swann to address the issue that they had been summoned for.  
  
"Will and Elizabeth," he said nodding and gently moved them towards chairs.  
  
"I am sure you understand the circumstances of which I have brought you here to discuss and what course of action we should take?" The Governor did not sit, instead he paced up and down the chamber which eventually started to make Will feel dizzy. He finally snapped back to what the Governor was saying.  
  
"Governor Swann, we are not all to sure of what your saying. What is happening" Will shifted in his seat and looked at Elizabeth beside him who looked just as puzzled as he was. Suddenly it struck both of them what was happening but before either of them could say anything, the Governor started to rave.  
  
"Something that Port Royal have feared, dreaded, our worst nightmare as returned and we will stop at nothing to destroy the threat!"  
  
Will's head turned sharply on what the Governor had said, "Problem? What problem?" Elizabeth gently put her hand on her husband's arm to silence him.  
  
Governor Swann turned around with a raging look in his eyes,"The Black Pearl has returned."  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked out of the window and out to the sea with knowing look on their faces, both of them where thinking the same thing.  
  
If The Pearl had returned, there was only one man who could give them the answers to why, and that man was lying on their couch blind drunk. 


	2. The Real Reson

Perfection & Rumination  
  
Chapter 2  
  
All the way walking back home, Will and Elizabeth discussed what business they thought The Pearl and Jack Sparrow had returning to Port Royal. What could have possibly brought him back here?  
  
As there neared their home, they both the realized the stupidity leaving Loki alone with a pirate that was still completely drunk, and probably had no idea where he was.  
  
They rushed up porch crashing through the door, dropping everything in the hall, and rushed around to the living room. To their surprise Jack and Loki were laughing and talking like they had known each other for years. They seemed so engaged that it took Loki awhile to realise that both Will and Elizabeth were standing there.  
  
Will broke the silence, "Well it seems you two got off to an interesting start. Loki how long has Jack been awake?"  
  
Loki stood up almost instantly, straightening his jacket and tie. He addressed Will with a quick, but short answer, "A good hour or two master Will."  
  
Will nodded and headed upstairs, leaving Elizabeth and Loki alone in the room with Jack.  
  
"What be the problem with him love?" Jack said turning to Elizabeth.  
  
"I am not sure," Elizabeth said her eyes following Will as he walked up the stairs, "he should be down in a minuet Jack, I think he is just a bit confused."  
  
Elizabeth turned to Jack swiftly, "Why have you returned Jack, what has brought you back to Port Royal. Why after so long have you just decided to turn up, drunk?" Elizabeth asked sternly.  
  
Jack laughed heartily, and gave Elizabeth a look of sheer shock, as he never thought she'd be the one to question his return.  
  
"Why me dear, Old Jackie though that you'd be happy to see him! I we are old friends, there is no reason why I shouldn't come and visit you, " Jack laughed again.  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment. She let Jacks explanation pass without question, but she also kept it close to mind that it was almost definite that he was lying. There was a reason, Elizabeth could feel it.  
  
Jack broke the silence, "So, my young Lizzie.. what have you been doing with yourself since I have been off on my adventures?" he put an arm around her and took her over too the sofa and they sat down.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, Jack always called her Lizzie and it brought a smile back to her face,  
  
"I haven't been doing much. Ever since Will and I married things have been fine. We are so in love with each other that we soon may start a family."  
  
Elizabeth look to the ground then back up to Jack smiling a small tear ran down her cheek. Elizabeth had quivered on the words 'in love'.  
  
Jack could see that something was wrong, he shifter closer to her and took her soft hand in his filthy hands.  
  
"Me dear Lizzie, what is tha matter? Why do you cry? Are you telling old Jackie the truth about begin happy with young William?"  
  
His tight grippened on Elizabeth's hand, "are you happy with Will?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, this time her tears grew stronger as she explained to Jack that married life is not what it used to be.  
  
Jack started to feel sympathetic for Elizabeth, "Me dear, I may not understand where ye coming from, but would you like me to talk with Will?"  
  
"No.no, it will be fine. He does not need to know, he is happy, he loves me but I can't find it in my heart to say I love you to him anymore."  
  
Jack nodded and looked down at his hands that were the colour of black coal, and then he switched focus to hers, which were as smooth as silk.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Jack "I am so glad that your are back Jack, to tell you the truth I have really missed you."  
  
"You missed me?" Jack stammered.  
  
"Of course I have silly," she said hitting his shoulder playfully " it has been a long time. How is the crew on The Pearl?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Jack jumped up at the mention of his ship and became suddenly dazed, "Oh me dear, The Pearl.The Pearl she is still as beautiful as the day we claimed her back from Barbossa."  
  
Elizabeth shivered at the mention of his name. He had treated her with great disrespect, and she kept reliving the nightmare anytime his named was mentioned.  
  
Jack snapped out of his daze, turning to Elizabeth and he asked, "Would you like to see her, would you like to come see the Pearl again?" he was smiling profusely.  
  
Elizabeth nodded in agreement, ''I would love to. What about Will do you think he'd like to come?''  
  
"Leave him be love, he'll have his chance to see The Pearl again. Come on let's go before it gets dark."  
  
Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they made their way to the front door picking up her purse an umbrella. Elizabeth gazed upstairs to see any sign of Will but he wasn't there.  
  
They headed outside. Jack closed the door behind them and then linked arms with Elizabeth as they walked to The Black Pearl.  
  
On board, Jack showed Elizabeth around. He introduced the newest members of the crew to her. They all seemed nice Elizabeth though to herself.  
  
She loved the feeling of being on the ship again now that it was Jacks; it made her feel alive and it made her feel free.  
  
Jack took Elizabeth by the hand and led her into his quarters. He sat down at the table and waited for her to do the same.  
  
"Elizabeth, me dear I haven't been quiet honest with you," Elizabeth looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean 'honest' Jack?''  
  
He fiddled with the ends of the table and looked back up at Elizabeth.  
  
"I have something to tell you, the reason I came back to Port Royal was not to see Will it was to see you.''  
  
Elizabeth sat their, not saying a word, suddenly she found it hard to hear what Jack was saying.  
  
"You came back to see me, don't be silly you came back to see Will!"  
  
Jack stood and walked over to Elizabeth who was sitting on the other side of the table and he took her hands in his  
  
"No Lizzie, I came back to see you, cause I love you." And with that he kissed her ever so gently on her hand. 


	3. Shot Down

Disclaimer- Howdy Doodie People, Thank you for the reviews that I have already gotten, I really appreciate it and can't wait to hear what you have to say about the rest of the story!  
  
Perfection & Rumination  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Elizabeth stepped back away from Jack, had she known what was going to happen she wouldn't have accepted the invitation to be abroad The Black Pearl. She pushed Jack away,  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow! What in god's name do you think you are doing?" she said abruptly  
  
Jack backed away slowly, looking very dazed and confused, "But I thought it was what you wanted Lizzie, the truth, and the truth is that I love you."  
  
Elizabeth backed away even further from Jack, holding her finger in the air. She used it as a shield against her rising temper, "Jack Sparrow, I am not sure about what you thought I wanted or needed to hear from your mouth, but it certainly wasn't a confession of love from a pirate such as yourself."  
  
Looking to her hand in disgust she wiped it on her dress and kept walking backwards. Quickening in pace, she stumbled over some empty rum bottles that had been left lying around.  
  
Jack started to register the fact that Elizabeth has turned his love down, but as determined as he was, he wouldn't loose this battle. He would win her love even if it took him a lifetime.  
  
"Elizabeth look, you told me that you were unhappy with Will, so I thought- "  
  
Elizabeth stopped him, "You thought?"  
  
She laughed  
  
"You thought what that you could seduce me into loving you? You thought you could just kiss my hand and be my knight in shining armor?"  
  
Jack mumbled and nodded, "Something like that"  
  
"Jack. I am married and I may be unhappy with Will but I still love him deep down, at least I think I do. It would do shame to my family to love you, it would never work."  
  
She had backed up so far that now flat against the door. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it making the door open. Then she whispered, "Goodbye Captain Jack Sparrow, goodbye and good day to you."  
  
Elizabeth turned and fled out of the cabin, ran across the deck and making her way to the ladder that led to dry land. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, as she was about to abandon ship.  
  
She felt someone pull at her arm. She turned around instantly; she faced a sad faced captain.  
  
"Jack, let go of me now," Elizabeth said softly trying to climb further down the ladder.  
  
"If you would just listen for-" Jack started to say.  
  
"No Jack, no! Don't you understand? I am married. I have and never will love you. I love William Turner, my husband remember. He is who I want," she said trying to pull away from Jack but his grip tightened and pulled her 3 more steps of the ladder so they were face to face.  
  
"You don't know what you want," he said angrily, also revealing his gold teeth.  
  
"All I know is that I don't want to person like you in my life," she said harshly, "now let me go."  
  
It hit Jack hard in the heart, like a stab wound that would never heal. He had no choice but to let her go. He took one good look at her and let her arm go.  
  
She didn't even look at him, she was already flying down the steps. Jack sighed hard, he could never have her.  
  
Elizabeth ran. She ran with all her might. She could feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of her body. She knew that the Captain of the Black Pearl was watching her every move, and that's when she started to feel scared. 


	4. Could This Be Love?

Perfection & Rumination  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Elizabeth arrived home to find her husband Will waiting for her in the parlor.  
  
"Where is Jack, he was here not long ago," Will walked up to her, and took her by the shoulders, "and where have you been? You left without telling me."  
  
"Well he-"  
  
"Have you seen him sweetheart? I really need to talk to him, it has been an awfully long time," Will said smiling down at her, she just wanted to run away and cry. But she stood her ground and placed her umbrella and purse down and walked out of the parlor and into the hallway.  
  
She felt a pair of warm hands clasp around her shoulders and a calm voice spoke from behind her, "Elizabeth, Darling," Will paused and took a deep breath, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I walk Jack back to his ship, and then I went to visit my father," she spoke quickly, slightly in a trance. Jack's small kiss on her hand had shaken her body tremendously.  
  
"Why did he leave so soon?" Will wondered.  
  
"He..well," Elizabeth was finding it hard to lie to her husband who had been so faithful and true to her, "He had some unfinished business to do," she said and left at that instant leaving Will very confused.  
  
She headed down the corridor to her and Will's room to change into something more appropriate for the house. When she finished changing she sat down at her dressing table and let her hair out of the net that held in place. Her light brown hair tumbled down her back. As she started to brush the imaginary knots out, she saw Will's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Oh Jesus Will, you scared me," she said jumping slightly.  
  
"Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Elizabeth turned to face him. She could see by the expression on his face he was looking for answers.  
  
She paused slightly looking into his eyes, and then turning back to her mirror and replied, "Yes, you did."  
  
"What is happening Elizabeth? What is wrong? What have I done?" Will blurted out and rushed to her side. He then kneeled down before her and took her hands.  
  
"Don't you dare, for one minute, think that you have done anything Will. You haven't. I have just had things on my mind of late. And with Jack coming back, the whole situation is a lot worse," Elizabeth said, and in her mind she is thing 'a whole lot worse."  
  
Will could see that Elizabeth was pushing away the subject of Jack's return, he watched her brush her hair and with every stroke his love grew stronger for his wife, he kissed her cheek and headed down stairs.  
  
"Come down when your ready Elizabeth,'' he turned and walked away.  
  
Elizabeth felt warmth and compassion for her husband but what Jack had said kept replaying in her mind. He loved her. Jack Sparrow loved her. Why she didn't even know him well enough to even feel the slightest thing for the pirate.  
  
A cold breeze came through the double doors, which lead out to a balcony looking over Port Royal's harbor. She sat up on the balcony, letting the wind blow her perfectly brushed hair out of place.  
  
In the mist of the harbour, she could see the illuminating shadows of the Pearls sails blowing in the wind. A speck of light could be seen just above the deck, and a figure stood atop the crow's nest.  
  
Elizabeth knew that it was Jack. But instead of turning away, she watched him with curiosity. Her head was telling her to forget him and go downstairs to her husband, but she did otherwise.  
  
She watched Jack swaying backwards and forwards in the wind. She could see him playing with is ornament. She started to feel warm all over, but she wasn't sure why.  
  
Elizabeth pondered on the whole situation. She finally decided that she needed to talk to Jack. She threw on an old dress forgetting about the corset and ran don stairs. She passed Will without a word and was almost about to exit the door when Will called after her.  
  
"Sweetie, where are you going?"  
  
She thought of an excuse quickly, "I was, I mean I am going to the library to look up something," she said leaving a very confused Will Turner in the hallway.  
  
She ran down the streets, suddenly realizing she had no shoes on. She didn't care and she ran faster to The Black Pearl. A strong, warm feeling was spreading throughout her body but she wasn't sure why. Certainly she could not be falling for the Captain. No way, never. But as she ran, she thought about that night they were trapped on that spit of land in the middle of nowhere. They were about to kiss, but Jack had passed out. Oh my gosh, she thought to herself. She was falling for Jack. She had these secret feelings since that time on the island. That's why her relationship with Will was fall apart. She was in love with Jack Sparrow, but could she admit it? 


End file.
